Abnormal postprandial metabolism of lipids and lipoproteins is potentially atherogenic. We plan to study this phenomenon in obese subjects, non-insulin dependent diabetic subjects, insulin-dependent diabetics, and subjects with low HDL cholesterol and to compare the changes in the above groups with age, sex and weight matched normal controls.